Pieces
by November Rain 19
Summary: Tiny, little drabbles with A/O feelings within. Hope you enjoy.
1. Fitness

**A/N: I was surfing on Amazon today under Exercise and Fitness. Under that category, after many a page click, they had double locking, nickel plated handcuffs. That is where this teeny tiny plot bunny came from. A/O, as always.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I'm sad we only have 2 episodes of Alex left.**

**Warning: Eludes to a female/female relationship. If it isn't your thing, please exit at the nearest location.**

Fitness

By Melissa

Elliot sat at his desk, dumbfounded. He had to find something for the twins' upcoming birthday. He decided to check out Amazon. They had a lot of things to choose from.

While surfing through fitness equipment for Dickie, one of the items that appeared was a set of handcuffs.

He couldn't believe it.

Olivia came waltzing into the bullpen to find her partner staring at his computer screen, not blinking.

"What's the matter, El?"

"Since when do handcuffs fall under 'exercise and fitness??'

"Huh?" The brunette was genuinely confused.

"I'm looking for exercise items and handcuffs fall under that category?!?"

Olivia tried to hide a smirk behind her hand. Elliot looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. "Well, if you count chasing down a suspect and then cuffing them, that is exercise. Or if you are trying to escape from them."

The male detective shot her a look. "I _highly_ doubt they had us in mind."

Olivia sat down at her desk, still trying not to laugh.

The clicking of expensive, high end shoes heralded the approach of their temporary ADA. She took up her customary position on Liv's desk, while Elliot was still ranting.

She placed her hand flat on the desk and leaned in close to her favorite detective. "What's got Elliot's trousers in a knot?"

"He's just upset that apparently handcuffs fall under exercise and fitness when shopping on the internet."

Alex's face was unreadable, but there was one hell of a twinkle in her eye.

"I'd have to agree," she whispered.

She removed her hand from the desk and stood up. Where her palm had been moments before, was a set of police issue handcuffs.

Olivia's eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed them and shoved them in her desk door.

As she watched the seductive sway of the Counselor's hips as she walked away, she blew out a very long breath to try and calm her heart beat.

She had been wondering where she left those things.

The End.

**A/N: Thoughts? /grins/ I may turn this into a series of drabbles. **


	2. The Moon

**A/N: This one is about when Alex was taken away to the WPP. Her POV. Adapted from something else I wrote.**

The Moon

By Melissa

The radio yells. It's all just noise; the words having lost meaning long ago. Noise to drown out the whispers. The ones I can't stop, because they are inside my mind.

I hate the miles we forced to traverse. You towards me, and me now away from you. Traveling towards an unwanted goal, which is now my life in hiding. Or away from one that is longed for; which is me being held by your strong arms.

This damn car taking me farther than I want to be, because now I need to be.

The miles will make us different, make us older. They will wear down rubber and reason and resolve.

I look down at my injured shoulder. Am I lucky the guy was a lousy shot? It doesn't seem like it now.

The moon takes pity and lights my way further and further from you.

It knows a thing or two about scars.


	3. Tattoo

**A/N: This one is from Liv's POV. **

Tattoo

By Melissa

It's funny, but my tattoo reminds me of you. While I was getting it, I could only akin the pain of the needle dancing across the flesh of my shoulder blade to what it felt like when your fingernails would dig into my back while we made love. It may sound as if I minded, but nothing could be further from the truth. Wounds I was proud to have, but never bold enough to display.

I wonder what it would feel like to have you trace my tattoo with your finger. If I close my eyes I can almost imagine it. A circulating, never ending, whisper soft pattern.

Makes me wish I had gotten it sooner. You never really liked the idea of me permanently marking my skin. It's no different from the scars I have on the rest of my body. More ornate, perhaps, but not really different. Like them, this is something I will always carry with me.


	4. Paths

**A/N: You can decide who is talking. **

Paths

Stretched out before me is a spider web of choices. Strands crissing and crossing, intersecting, leading to and from one another. Seemingly towards infinity…. or oblivion.

I was the focal point of the web, and each choice, word, action, feeling, emotion takes on one path or another.

And now I am so far away from the center that I can clearly see what brought me to this point. The advantage, or curse, of hindsight. Those precise moments where it all went right, and far more often, where it went horrifically wrong. It's like watching a movie and you're yelling at the screen, telling yourself not to open the door because the murderer is standing behind it, brandishing a knife.

No matter how much you scream, you never hear yourself, and you reach for the knob anyway, every single time. All the while other people are shushing you, telling you to be quiet.

I can see the other strands too, the proverbial road not taken.

Remember when you were little? Instead of raking the leaves into piles you would spread them out across the yard and rake a maze to play tag with. And while you were raking you were trying in vain to memorize the paths that would lead you to safety and the ones that were the dead ends that would guarantee your capture. Inevitably though, despite the careful planning, you would go down that dead end, even when you were so careful as to avoid it.

I remember the leaf maze because sooner or later I would go down that dead end. It was a mistake that carried little consequences. I would then be 'it' and I would bide my time until someone else made that same mistake.

The mistakes we make now are a little more dire; the price of which can be almost impossibly high.

Strands snap and break and disappear every minute of everyday because everyone's webs are interconnected, or they will be, or won't be any longer. Choices made by one affect countless others, a few others, and in the rare cases, no others; whether they mean to or not.

I remind myself of someone I used to know. That girl standing at the center, looking at the choices that lay out before her like some selection in a department or candy store.

My god, she is impossibly far away.

I wonder if she would recognize me. Or perhaps shrink away in horror of what I have become.

I've made some wrong choices, to varying degrees, some so much that I cannot bring myself to speak about them. We all atone for our sins in different ways. Different punishments, different amends. It's just as easy to pick up the lash to flog ourselves as it is to pick up the rosaries.

I don't ever think I told you I was sorry. And I am. For all that went wrong, and all that could still go wrong.

I'm not looking for the forgiveness of a deity. If I were I would be having this conversation in a great stone building with a man who doesn't know me and never will. With nothing more than a thin wire screen separating us.

Burning in hell can't hold a candle to what I feel now.

All I want is your forgiveness. Then maybe I could forgive myself. Stop the senseless beatings. Silence the angels from screaming. Stop the wounds that no one else can see from bleeding.

Maybe we could just stop pretending for a little while?

Maybe at the end of our webs we are sitting in rocking chairs on a porch somewhere. Just sitting, and watching and waiting and remembering the paths that led us to the same point. Vastly different, but somewhat similar.

Will it happen? Doubtful, as mastering the art of looking ahead is far more difficult than looking at the past.

Just the same we wait and watch to see where the strands will take us. Powerless, but also in control at the same time.


	5. Drowning

Drowning

_I'm fighting so hard just to keep my head above the water. I glance around, envious that others can stay afloat so easily. _

_The waves seem to be coming faster now. I am barely able to catch my breath. _

_Maybe it is my fault. I should have tried harder._

_I'm just so tired…_

_Another wave washes over me. This time…I disappear. I am unable to surface, or maybe, this time, I just don't want to._

_Fading ripples are all that's left._

* * *

Alex bolts upright in bed, trying in vain to catch her breath. A thin sheen of sweat is covering every inch of her skin.

Ever since a near drowning when she was 10, Alexandra had been afraid of her life ending that way. She would still swim, but the blonde had an extremely healthy respect for the water.

Next to her, the body of her lover continued to slumber away unawares.

After calming herself somewhat, she turned on her side, placing a lithe arm over the side of Olivia and pulling her close.

The older woman sighed contently in her sleep, placing her arm over the paler one around her waist.

Alex couldn't think of a better life preserver.


	6. 3 Point 5

**A/N: You can decide who is talking. It would fit either Alex or Olivia.**

Three Point Five

Almost 3 and a half minutes.

3 minutes 18 seconds.

198 seconds.

It doesn't seem like that long of a time. But if you have ever sat and watched a second hand make a full rotation on a clock, it seems like forever.

Like waiting for the end of a school day, when we were young.

_Three rotations plus some, that is how long I watched._

The fastest runners in the world can run 100 meters in less than 10 seconds.

I can size up perps in 5 seconds.

It takes a jury under 20 seconds to read a verdict.

_That is how long I waited._

I can say 'I love you' in about 2 seconds. Something I have never said to anyone not related to me by blood. But I want to say it you. Please let me be able to say it to you.

It takes about 3 minutes to make your toast; light with butter and strawberry jam.

_That is how long I prayed. _

I don't think I've ever prayed before. Not really anyway. It's hard to believe in, and converse with, high powers with the horribleness that we witness day in and day out.

A normal healthy heart will beat about 60 times a minute. I promise you mine is doing far more than that. It's picking up the slack.

Regret can last as little as a fraction of 1 second or an entire lifetime.

_Please…_

198 seconds.

That is how long your heart stopped beating.

That is how long you left me.


	7. Beep

**A/N: Hey guys. This one is a little dark. Just wanted to warn you.**

Beep

_Hi, you've reached Olivia. I cannot make it to the phone right now. If you leave your name, number, and a brief message, I will get back to you as soon as possible._

**Beep**

_Hey Liv, it's El. I just wanted to leave you a message to come home to when you get back from your vacation. Hope you had fun._

**Beep**

_Heya Olivia, it's Fin. You took two weeks off? John thinks you've been replaced by a pod person. Please don't give him any more fuel for his conspiracies. Anyway. Relax and rest. You deserve it, girl._

**Beep**

_Hello Detective. This is John Munch calling. If you don't respond soon I will begin to think our government has abducted you. I've been feeding the rumor mill that you are having my second love child. Give a call, eh? Elliot is becoming unbearable to deal with._

**Beep**

_Hi Olivia. It's the Captain. I am surprised we haven't heard a peep out of you. Normally I would put money on you trying to come back early. Call us when you get a spare moment. The boys and I have missed the melodious sound of your voice._

**Beep**

_Hi Liv, it's Elliot again. Could you give me a call? I'm getting a little worried. You usually check in… I know I'm being a worry wart. If I don't hear from you by tomorrow I'm going to stop by. Call me. _

**Beep**

_Hi Liv. It's…it's Alex. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you. I…All these reasons…excuses I had, I couldn't make myself believe them anymore. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. Please call me? There are things I need to say to you, that should have been said so long ago… I have my cell, please call anytime…day or night…. [long pause] I love you, Olivia. I wanted to be looking in your eyes when I said it, but I've let too much time escape. I had to tell you before I lost my nerve. Call me when you get this. _

* * *

The red blinking of the message light can barely be seen in the slowly dimming light of the evening.

Olivia sits in a chair in her living room. Her posture is slumped, and she seems to be staring off into space.

Upon further inspection, her right arm hangs limply over the side.

And her service weapon lays discarded just below, on the floor.

Her eyes could no longer see. Her ears could no longer hear.

She just sat there.

Growing cold.


	8. Nervous

**A/N: After the last chapter, I felt I had to make it up to you guys with something sweet.**

Nervous

Olivia sat at her desk staring a hole into the well worn wood in front of her. Her heart had decided it couldn't keep a normal cadence, and small beads of perspiration began to dot her forehead. Her normally olive complexion was several shades lighter than normal.

Elliot walked into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in each hand. He was smiling, but when seeing the state Olivia was in it disappeared.

"Liv? Are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

Olivia didn't raise her eyes. Instead she held out her arm. Something was in her hand that she obviously wanted to hand to her partner.

Elliot placed the coffees on her desk and accepted the item into his out stretched hand.

It was a small velvet box.

Elliot's brow scrunched together. He opened the small container.

Inside was a very beautiful engagement ring. He let out a low whistle.

"Did...did Alex ask you…?"

"No. I am going to ask her."

'No wonder she looks like hell,' Elliot thought. He had felt and looked similar when he was getting ready to ask Kathy to marry him.

"That's great! Congratulations!"

Olivia flicked her eyes to his face, offering him a very week smile. "She hasn't accepted yet."

"But she will!!!"

Just at that moment, Munch walked in to see Elliot holding the ring and speaking to Olivia.

"Well, Mazal tov. It's about time, you two."

Elliot was still too surprised to say anything. Olivia gave John a dirty look.

"Munch, I _will_ handcuff you to your desk. Again."

John laughed, but slid his chair away from his desk just in case.

El eventually found his voice. "What got you to the point where you were going to ask her?"

Liv took the ring back from her partner and put it in her pocket. Talking about it didn't make her feel any easier.

Alexandra Cabot made her way to the 1-6 Precinct. Her pace was slower than usual though, and she appeared to be having a conversation with herself.

She stopped outside the building she knew so well and looked up at up. It was as if she was staring at the gates of hell. It was suddenly very imposing.

Alex eventually walked in, looking at all her detectives. Especially at the one who had heart heart.

They had all instantly shut up when she had entered the doorway.

"Hi everyone. Liv? Can I borrow you for a minute?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and then back to Alex. His eyebrows had made their way to the top of his forehead. She took a very deep breath and walked across the bullpen.

As they left out, Alex placed a hand on the small of the brunette's back. Her other hand was behind her own back.

Elliot spied a small velvet box contained within the Counselor's lithe fingers.


	9. Halloween

**A/N: Another cute one. I am seriously getting these plot bunnies daily. I'm just sad it isn't the right time of year.**

* * *

Halloween

The detectives were at a Halloween party being hosted by Dr. Melinda Warner. Munch's costume consisted of an 'FBI' badge over the pocket of his suit jacket. Olivia had dressed up as a Wild West Outlaw. Elliot had dressed up like a judge, complete with curly white wig and gavel. Fin had begged off, saying costume parties weren't really his thing.

"I still say you should have dyed your hair and come with me as Agent Scully," John directed towards Olivia.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "I don't think El would have fit in the skirt."

They were having a good time mingling with colleagues and strangers a like. Elliot then whistled and pointed across the room.

"Whoa. Is Cabot dressed up like a vampire?"

Alex was wearing a long, very form fitting, low cut dress. Her hair was pulled up and curled. She had on a very bright shade of red lipstick. Her pale skin only worked in her favor. She spotted her detectives and sauntered over. When she smiled, two small fangs could be seen.

"Why hello, Al-vira."

"Hi John. Elliot, I love the robes. Liv, I see you traded in your badge."

The Detective pulled up the bandana tied around her neck over her nose. She winked at the counselor. "Something like that. Heavens know I would make better money." Her eyes traveled along the length of the amazing dress her friend was wearing. "Do you miss the sun?"

Alex laughed. "It's not like I normally see it anyway, with the craziness that is our jobs." She then leaned in extremely close to Olivia so only she could hear. "Besides, I do my best work at night."

The brunette was glad she had pulled up the bandana over her face, because she was positive she was blushing fiercely.


	10. Latin

**A/N: Latin is a love of mine. It might explain the latin sentence tattooed on my person. Not the one I use in this fic though.**

Latin

Alex watched as the visitor to the bullpen went up and greeted Olivia in a very friendly way. She laughed at something he had said, while holding his right hand and looking into sky blue eyes.

The Counselor resisted the urge to roll hers. She didn't have a problem with public displays of affection, it was just that she wished Olivia was looking at her like that.

Alex hated this tall, good looking man with every fiber of her being, even though she knew less than little about him. All she knew was that he was holding favor with the object of her affections.

Elliot watched the scene without commenting. Once Olivia had begged off with her beau, did he turn to Cabot.

"Alex…I know it is easier said than done…but you need to let her go."

The blonde blinked a few time at the Detective. Finally, she spoke.

"Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem."

El cocked his head to the side, not understanding.

Alex sighed. "It is difficult to suddenly give up a long love." She gave him a sad smile. "The heart wants what it wants, Elliot. Believe me, I would change it if I could."

Stabler felt his heart ache for Alex. Even after all of these years, after all they had been through, she still carried a torch for the beautiful brunette Detective.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, Detective. Me too."


	11. Shoebox

**A/N: Another one where you can decide who is talking.**

* * *

Shoebox

It doesn't seem right that a portion of your life is able to fit so nice and neatly into a shoebox. One that is tucked away in a closet or placed on a shelf....maybe to be pulled out and looked at when memories tug at your mind, demanding attention. Their cries are silenced by time and you forget about the box; pushing it into a corner, into the dark, where it collects cobwebs….silently waiting for the day it will see the light again.

And maybe, after many years, you stumble across that box again. Memories and feelings are resurrected from their once long dormant state.

A card from a Christmas long past.

A necklace you bought because it reminded you of me.

Little notes we left on one another's desks.

A small origami crane you made out of a foil mint wrapper.

Countless other little things occupy space. I don't know why I torture myself like this. Looking through this box brings up sad feelings along with the happy ones.

I wonder if you ever think of me anymore. It's been years, and this is all I have left of you.

But I can't be content with memories anymore.

Somehow I eventually find myself outside your door, box under my arm.


	12. Coffee

**A/N: I blame this on listening to the 'Coffee House' station on Yahoo! Radio. The song mentioned within aren't mine. **

* * *

Coffee

Alex shook her slightly wet hair as she entered the coffee house. Construction and accidents had marred her way driving through the city. After almost an hour of frustration, she decided to just wait it out. The brief jog from her car to this shop had given her a decent drench.

This place caught her eye, though she had never heard of it. She was out of her normal realm thanks to the endless congestion and detours she was forced to endure.

She hung up her overcoat and grabbed a cup of her favorite blend.

It appeared that it was some sort of open mic night. Off in a shadowy corner, a person appeared to be getting ready to entertain the patrons.

Sipping her coffee and trying to shake off the cold, her ears perked up at the sound of something she would know anywhere. The sound of that voice was unmistakable. Olivia Benson was sitting on the makeshift stage, with an acoustic guitar in her lap.

"Hi, I'm Serena and I will be playing for you this evening. Requests are encouraged. I'll start off with 'Wonderland' by Angie Aparo."

_Take a piece of the sky  
Make it rain cherry wine  
Give her love give her life  
Give her mine_

Alexandra was amazed, to put it mildly. Olivia's voice was rich, and soothing. She was so mesmerized by the fact her friend and massive crush was singing, she almost lost her grip on her coffee cup.

The Prosecutor had no idea the brunette could sing. She imagined this member of the NYPD had several talents she was not aware of.

Boy would she like to find out though.

_And I'd live forever dark and damned_

_Just to see you spend one minute girl, in wonderland_

The Detective played two more songs before calling for an intermission. Alex decided it was as good a time as any to let her know she was here.

"Liv?"

Olivia's eyes snapped up at the familiar voice. She blushed furiously when smiling cobalt eyes found her chocolate ones.

"Or should I say, 'Serena?'"

The Detective tried to look anywhere but at the face she secretly loved.

"I thought it would be better to use my middle name, instead of my real name. Of course, I wasn't expecting to run into anyone I knew."

Alex bumped her good naturedly with her shoulder. "I didn't know you could sing."

"No one knows. Which is why I come all the way over here to do it. How the hell did you find this place?"

"Insufferable traffic. Now I am glad for it."

The brunette looked sheepish. "Please don't tell the guys."

Alex smiled and squeezed her hand. "It'll be our little secret. Would it be okay if I came to watch you again?"

Olivia paused for a second. If she was in for a penny, might as well be in for a pound.

"How about I give you a private performance?"

The blonde smiled widely. "You provide the music, and I'll provide the coffee."

The End


	13. Weary

**A/N: Olivia is talking. **

* * *

Weary

She lays asleep in my bed, too full of wine and troubles to make it home.

Not that I mind. Not that I've ever minded.

Her glasses are slightly askew on her nose. Her attire is still that from the day, save for the suit jacket and her shoes are somewhere else.

She looks so lost sometimes. Usually so full of poise and stature; compassion and passion.

Everyone is allowed a respite, once in a while. Hers is a bottle or so of good wine along with my ears and shoulder.

She doesn't cry often. We have that in common.

Our refuge is each other.

I am not tired. I didn't need as much alcohol as she did. I would be just as awake lying next to her, but more troubled.

I pull a light blanket around her, whispering 'I love you.' I know she can't hear me. That she will probably never hear me say those words. It is only when she is in safely asleep do I tell her how I really feel.

It's the only time I can be that vulnerable.


	14. Taste

**A/N: Did anyone throw up in their mouths a little at the end of 'Zebras?' I know I did. Gosh, I needed Listerine after **_**that**_**.**

**Warning: Spoilers for 'Zebras.' If you didn't see it, turn back now. Also depicts a girl on girl crush, but if you've read the other Pieces, then you know that already.**

* * *

Taste

By Melissa

Alexandra Cabot ran through the corridors of the hospital. She was looking for any sign of her detectives or the Captain. Finally she came across a desk.

"Can you tell me where Elliot Stabler is?"

The middle aged nurse glanced up, with a look bordering on disdain. "Are you family?"

The blonde prosecutor barely resisted the urge to grab her collar and drag her over the desk.

"I am the Assistant District Attorney. You can either get me your supervisor or tell me where he is." Alex was using that tone of voice when she was dealing with the defense.

The nurse gulped and looked at a clipboard. "They are still working on him. However, he should be assigned to room 219 when they are done."

"Thank you." The blonde took off down the two hundred hallway.

About three quarters down, she saw one person who was a sight for sore eyes. Olivia was sitting in a chair in the hallway, nursing a cup of something. As Alex got closer, Liv saw her approach and stood.

Alexandra hugged Olivia with all she had. She was worried about Elliot, but she was so relieved to see her secret crush was okay.

The detective returned the hug with equal ferocity.

"How is he?"

"Getting a million and a half stitches. Stuckey sliced him pretty good several times. It'll be a while yet before we can see him."

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex sat down and Olivia joined her.

Liv shook her head. "All those deaths…that innocent girl, the defense lawyer, O'Halleran…and Donnelly almost joined that group."

The blonde woman slowly nodded. The attempt on the Judge's life had made the rounds pretty swiftly.

They chatted a bit more about the events of the past few days. At some point, their hands had entwined with on another.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of glad you got stuck in traffic and the other ADA subbed for you."

A pale eyebrow went up. "Why is that?"

"Because if you made it to court, I have no doubt in my mind you would have lit into Stuckey for screwing up. Which would have made you a target for him."

The lawyer was quiet for a few moments. "Am I that bad?"

The detective smiled slightly. "Well, you aren't shy about letting us know when we screw up." She then squeezed the hand she was holding. "But, you've always forgiven us. Without using a knife."

The attorney's laugh was dry. "No kidding."

Liv swirled the cup in her other hand.

"What are you drinking?"

"The strongest coffee I could find."

"Why?"

Olivia made a face. "I had to get a taste out of my mouth." She noticed the questioning look and sighed. "I kind of…kissed Stuckey."

"You _what_??"

"I had to distract him!"

Alex placed her free hand over her mouth to try and hold in the laughter. The detective was obviously not as amused.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up, Lex. I swear I'm never going to get this taste to go away. I did what I had to, to help Elliot…"

Once her giggling fit had subsided, Alex leaned forward so her face was inches away from Olivia's. Maybe it was adrenaline, or the late hour, or a combination of any other things. She gently pressed her lips against those of her detective.

The detective licked her lips as the blonde pulled away slightly.

"Did that help?"

Liv nodded silently.


	15. Training

**A/N: Stephanie March has signed on for 10 eps next season!! The Powers That Be heard our prayers!! **

* * *

Training

By Melissa

Olivia walked into the Precinct, keeping her head down. It was only a matter of time before the ribbing began, but she would like to put it off as long as possible.

She sat down at her desk and nursed the cup of coffee she brought with her.

It wasn't too much longer before her colleagues sauntered in. They all busied themselves with their own tasks.

Elliot came over to her desk to ask something. Olivia answered without looking up.

"What's with you? Is your paper work that interesting?"

The brunette detective sighed and looked up at her partner. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!! Who sucker punched you??"

Liv glared at him. Her left eye was slightly puffy, and a couple lovely shades of purple and red.

Of course, Munch and Fin had to come over and see what the commotion was about. They too found it extremely funny.

"Shut up, guys. Or I may give you all a black eye to match."

"What happened?" asked Munch. "And did you arrest them for assaulting a police officer?"

"It was an accident. I was teaching someone how to box. I didn't head my own advice about moving my head."

Elliot gently lifted her chin to examine the wound more closely. "Are you sure? That's a heck of a shiner."

During the conversation, Alexandra Cabot had entered the squad room. She saw the three male detectives around Olivia's desk. She thought she knew the reason why.

"Detectives," she said in greeting.

"Hey Alex. Join us in the good nature ribbing of our colleague," Munch chortled.

She looked at Olivia with an unreadable expression. "What happened?"

"Someone got a lucky shot in," Liv replied, looking straight at Alex.

When the boys had had their fun, they all went back to work. The ADA stayed at her favorite detective's desk.

She leaned in close. "I am soooo sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to hit you. I thought you would have blocked it, or at least moved your head."

Olivia shrugged. "Eh, it looks worse than it feels. It was a good shot," she grinned. "The boys said I should have arrested you for assaulting an officer of the law."

Alex felt her eyebrow creep up her head. "Did you tell them it was me?"

"No. I would never live it down if I told them a lawyer did this to me."

This earned her a light slap on the arm. "Careful, Detective."


	16. Phone Call

**A/N: /shrugs/ I think we've all been woken up by phone calls in the middle of the night.**

* * *

Phone Call

By Melissa

A cell phone began to ring incessantly.

Maybe if the owner ignored it, it would stop. She knew she had to answer, she just didn't want to. It couldn't be anything good. It never was.

"Is that mine or yours?" a groggy voice asks.

"Mine," an equally tired voice responded.

"Good."

The tall detective gave her bedmate an elbow in the ribs for that comment.

"Benson."

"Hey, Liv. Sorry to interrupt your beauty rest."

"What's up, El?"

"Rape with a double homicide. Looks like our boy has been at his old tricks again."

Olivia sighed. They had been tracking this particular scum bag for a little while now. He liked to have an audience to his sick little games, before killing them both.

"Where?"

"Central Park. I was just about to call Cabot to update her."

"I'll tell her. See you in 30 minutes."

She hung up the phone and nudged the lump lying next to her again. "Elliot says it looks like our guy again."

"Great."

Olivia's head hit her pillow as she snoozed for a few more minutes.

Then the silence was broken by another ringing cell phone, this one different from the first.

A pale arm reached out from under the covers and grabbed the offending object off the nightstand.

"Cabot."

"Hey Alex."

"Hi Elliot. What's up?"

"Oh, I just spoke to Olivia. Would you mind telling her that she isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer at 2 in the morning?" Elliot couldn't resist the urge to bust balls. He didn't get to do it very often.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I called her a few minutes ago, I was about to call you. But she said she would tell you, which to me means you are there with her." You could hear his grin through the phone. "Somehow, I don't think you guys are doing witness prep at this ungodly hour."

Alex gulped audibly.

"Don't worry, Counselor. I think it is great. Tell my partner to get out of bed and down here, won't you?"

He then hung up his phone. Alex stared at hers in disbelief.

She then reached behind her head, picked up her pillow and began hitting Olivia with it.

Their secret romance wasn't such a secret anymore.


	17. Rivalry

**A/N: Just a little something I came up with walking home from work today. Go Yankees!! And I live in Philadelphia, so you can imagine what my week has been like…**

* * *

Rivalry

By Melissa

"Come on, Alex! The game is starting!!" Olivia sat on the edge of her couch, starting intently at the television. She had it currently on mute, because she couldn't stand the insufferable announcers. She tipped up the Yankees hat she was wearing, waiting for her friend to join her from the kitchen.

Alexandra Cabot came to the living room a few moments later. In her right hand she had two bottles of beer. In the left she cradled a plate of various items to nibble on. The tall blonde took a seat next to her friend, placing the various items on the coffee table. Digging into the pocket of a snug pair of blue jeans, Alex produced a bottle opener. She cracked open one bottle and handed it to Olivia, before doing the same to the second.

Detective Benson watched her lithe, beautiful, secret crush for a moment. The brunette woman then chuckled, low and throaty.

"What are you laughing at?" Blue, curious eyes turned away from the brightly flashing screen.

"Well. It could be that you are serving me in my own home. Which I appreciate, by the way. Or it could be the fact you are wearing a Philadelphia Phillies hat. Have you ever even been to Philadelphia?"

Alex harrumphed, good naturedly. "I have, in fact. It was requisite for the Cabot clan to go to practically all the national treasures. So I have been, to see the Liberty Bell."

"Okay…" Olivia trailed off for a second. "But you are a Red Sox fan."

"Correction, I am a Red Sox fan and a fan of whoever beats the Yankees."

Olivia laughed long and hard at that. Alex grabbed the brim of her friend's hat and pulled it down over her face.

"Hey! Don't hate on my Yanks."

"Just because they bought their championships…"

"Just because the Red Sox have sucked for a majority of the past 100 years…" Olivia mocked back.

A pale eyebrow went up. "Oh yeah? How about a friendly wager on the game? I think your Yanks are going to blow it."

The detective gave Alex a bordering on reproachful look. "I think 26 world championships says enough. What are the stakes?"

"If the Phillies win, you have to bring me coffee for a week."

"Okay. What if the Yankees win?"

Alex paused. "I don't know. What is it you want?"

"A kiss." Her mouth said the words that were only meant to be thought.

The counselor's brow scrunched for a second. "You want a kiss." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Uh…yeah. I figure there is no worse punishment for a Red Sox fan."

Alex smiled at that.

'Nice save,' Liv thought to herself, while her heart was having a go at trying to beat its way right out of her ribcage.

"You're on." She held out her hand.

Olivia took the delicate, yet strong, hand in hers and gave it a firm shake. Part of her was bewildered that Alex would accept the terms.

---

There were highs and lows, twists and turns. Amazing plays and more terrific home runs.

In the end though, the New York Yankees had won their 27th World Series title.

Olivia simply smiled as Alex hung her head. On the TV the champagne flowed over the winning players and coaches; as well as the reporters interviewing them.

She eventually turned towards her friend. Olivia suddenly felt a little nervous.

"You know Alex, you don't have to kiss me. It was just a silly bet. My team winning is all I need."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

Alex gently held the sides of Olivia's head, moving slowly but deliberately, thus giving Olivia a chance to move away if she wanted to.

She didn't though.

The kiss was soft and sweet, lips melding together perfectly like the last two pieces of a puzzle finally fitting together.

Alex eventually pulled away and was surprised, and delighted, to see that Olivia had remained still; eyes closed and lips still in the same position.

The tall blonde then leaned in closer so she could whisper in Olivia's ear.

"I would have kissed you even if the Yankees hadn't won."


End file.
